


A Honeymoon Long Since Past

by Lilsunnysaunt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsunnysaunt/pseuds/Lilsunnysaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to my story, A Wedding Long Since Past. I could not put it with the other without changing it from a General rating and I refused to do that, so this stands as a one shot on it's own. This is my version of Emmett and Rosalie's very first honeymoon after they got married the first time. I wrote this piece as a donation for the 2012 Fandom for Ovarian Cancer compilation. 2012 Emerging Swan Award Nominee for One-Shots, Best Romans, Any Pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Honeymoon Long Since Past

**A Wedding Long Since Past**

**By: lilsunnysaunt**

**Rating: M**

**Word count: 1,613**

**Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett**

**Banner by: Hobee1971**

**Summary: A glimpse into what Rosalie and Emmett's first honeymoon may have looked like. Not appropriate for those under 18.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and publicly recognized items, like settings, etc belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just write what I think their weddings/honeymoons were like. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta: CrazySue05**

About a week has passed since Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon and I miss them. Looking out the wide glass windows of my bedroom, I remembered my first honeymoon with Emmett.

After the reception ended, Esme helped me change from my wedding dress to a dress that ended just above the knees and into a pair of flats. I knew that we were going to a secluded island and that it would be warm, but that was all that I knew.

All of our friends and family had gathered outside to see us off. We were quickly whisked away to a waiting car and taken to the airport. Once there, Emmett guided us to our gate. Looking up, I saw that we were going to Hawaii.

"Hawaii? That's not secluded and we will be stuck inside the entire time!" I pouted.

"Hawaii is just a stop. We are going to Kahoolawe, which is an uninhabited island." he said, smiling.

"Really? I thought they all were inhabited." I said quietly.

"Nope. This one had people there before, but no more. We'll have shelter, there are animals for hunting, and we can lay out in the sunshine and do anything we'd like."

"You're perfect, you know that?" I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, we were on a plane heading out over the ocean on our way to the islands. Several uneventful hours later, we landed. It was still dark out, but you could see the sky beginning to lighten. Sunrise would be coming along within the hour.

After disembarking the plane and getting our luggage, we grabbed a cab and headed for a hotel near the airport to wait until nightfall. Upon arrival, Emmett checked in and we were shown to our room.

The room was nice. It was the most extravagant room I'd ever seen. Off to the side of the living room was the bedroom and the colors reminded me of a sunset. The bed itself was large and adorned with tan sheets and blankets. It fit the atmosphere perfectly.

I stood at the end of the bed, in front of the double doors leading to the balcony, wishing I were normal just so I could go out there and enjoy everything that the view offered; but being a vampire that sparkles in the sunlight meant that wasn't possible. I don't know how long I'd stood there thinking and enjoying the view, but the next thing that registered in my mind was the strong arms of my husband wrapped around my waist before he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Some view, huh?" he said standing there with me for a moment. I was too nervous to do anything but nod my head and agree with him.

He turned me around and gently lifted my chin to look at him and said, "Come here. I want to make love to my gorgeous wife." while reaching for my hand.

I placed my hand in his and followed him to the bed. He reached around me and pulled my long, flowing blonde hair to the side, then moved behind me and slowly pulled the zipper of my dress down. Once it was undone, he pushed the short sleeves down, freeing my arms from the material and the dress fell around my ankles to the floor, leaving me standing there in next to nothing.

Slowly, I turned around. Emmett stood there, his eyes dark with lust and a smile on his face. I moved to undress him. I started with his shirt, pulling it up, so it was free of his pants and one by one, unfastened the buttons. Reaching the last one, I ran my hands back up his chest, to his broad shoulders, and pushed it so it slid down his arms and to the floor. I then opened his belt, popped the button and lowered the zipper of his pants before I pushed them to meet the floor.

Once he was undressed, Emmett picked me up gently and placed me in the middle of the large bed. He laid down beside me and sensing my apprehension, said, "Relax, we'll go slow and take things little by little."

"Okay." I whispered back, kissing him.

From there, soft kisses trailed down my throat to my chest. He started kneading my breasts gently and as I arched up into him, he moved his hands to unclasp my bra and then tossed it to the floor with everything else. His left hand moved down to my hip, brushing and massaging as it went while his mouth moved to my breasts, licking and sucking gently.

All too soon, he slowly moved down my body and his hands moved closer to the place I'd wanted him the most while his head moved back up my body.

"You're so wet." he whispers as he kisses me behind my ear.

"Only for you."

Slowly, he pushed one finger into me and pumped in and out as my hips rose to meet him, needing more friction.

"More." is all I can say. So he inserts a second finger and continues pumping in and out. Before long, my walls begin tightening and my legs stiffen as I find my release.

"Emmett, I need you, now!" I practically growl.

In one swift move, he enters me, his pace slow and gentle at first, but soon starts to pick up. I match him thrust for thrust, a burning growing low in my belly, causing stars to burst behind my eyes as I come, hard.

Finally, we separate and clean up, making sure everything is ready to go for later in the day.

At night fall, we left the hotel and headed for a local dock, where there was someone waiting to take us to our island. Emmett tossed our bags on board and we jumped on the ship, taking care not to frighten the captain. To make sure we weren't tempted by him, we both held our breath and went below the deck.

About an hour later, the captain called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we've arrived." We thanked him, grabbed the luggage and made our way off the boat.

The island, though it looked uninhabited, did have a house deep in the forest, and we had to walk there. It was only a couple miles away and once the boat disappeared into the horizon, we ran full out, and managing to make it there in next to no time at all.

It wasn't a big, elaborate house. It was small, with one floor, three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and that was all. We wound up depositing everything in the master bedroom and decided that the first thing we wanted to do was hunt. It had been a couple days since we'd last fed and that was a priority.

This island wasn't the best for hunting, but we managed; I can't remember what we found, but it was better that we go to the mainland to hunt from then on, and we did. Most of our hunting was done by going to Maui after dark. We'd swim there and back.

Over the course of the next several days, we did things like take walks along the interior bounds where vegetation was sparse, soaking up the sun, hiking, and just being together with no interruptions from anything. It was interesting to see that there used to be people on the island and wonder what had happened to them. I was hoping to maybe find a waterfall and have some fun, but this island didn't have anything like that. We had to wait for nightfall to swim and such, but swimming at night has advantages that you just can't find during the day.

Late one evening, after coming back from exploring a few of the abandoned homes we'd found, I needed Emmett more than I'd ever needed him before.

So as we entered the house, I pushed him back against the door and attacked him. It was raw, primal need. I attacked his mouth, kissing and rubbing against him, before lowering my hands and pushing down the shorts he was wearing.

"Need. You. NOW!" I growled at him.

He didn't even answer me, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled as I raised my hands and then tossed it someplace behind us. In the next moment, he'd turned us, so I was pushed against the wall. He knelt before me, grabbing my shorts and panties, pulling them off, then helped me step out of them before I kicked them away from us.

He stood and picked me up, placing his hands under my hips, as my legs went around his waist, and my arms around his neck. His mouth was on my neck, kissing and sucking as he slammed into me hard. His pace was relentless, and I quickly found my muscles clenching around him.

"Come on Rosie, give it to me!" He yelled loudly.

"So close, Emmett! More!" I shouted back.

He reached between us, his thumb pressing against my spot and before long, stars exploded and I came screaming his name out loud and moments later he shouted mine, finding his own release.

I'd never experienced anything that intense in my entire life. A few days later, we left the island and returned home.

Just remembering our honeymoon made me needy all over again.

Suddenly, I turned and ran from the glass where I was standing in search of my husband, having some business that needed attending to.

 


End file.
